


sleepy sacrifices

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: sweet valentine [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is exhausted but determined to celebrate Valentine's Day anyway.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: sweet valentine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	sleepy sacrifices

“We don’t have to celebrate, you know,”Kasius said.

Sinara jerked upright, almost knocking her glass over in her haste to appear alert.“But it’s tradition.”

“I know that.” He reached out to take her hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.“Valentine’s isn’t more important than you getting the sleep you need.”

She sighed and raised his hand to her lips to kiss it.

“I want to celebrate,”she insisted, even as she had to visibly fight to keep her eyes open.

Kasius smiled at his stubborn wife.“How about we celebrate in bed?”

That suggestion got him a sultry look in response and Sinara got up to cross the room.

By the time he’d gotten them tea and scones - another thing they’d picked up back in the Lighthouse from old terran records and kept around - from the panel by their dining room table and followed her to bed, she was already in one of his old shirts and dozing.

He set the tray down on the bedside table and pulled the covers over her; his shirt barely reached her hips.

“I’m awake,”Sinara claimed. Her voice was sleepdrunk but she managed to struggle into a sitting position.

“It’s fine if you want to go to sleep,”he assured her, quickly stripping off his dress shirt and pants, then joining her in bed. He pressed a kiss to her temple.“I’m perfectly happy as long as I get to be with you.”

“Sap.” Her eye roll would have been more believable without the fond smile. She took one of the scones; her own rule of not bringing food into bed had been revised months ago.“We haven’t even done presents yet.”

“We can do that tomorrow,”Kasius said, even as he took a scone for himself.

Sinara picked up another and stuffed it in her mouth before pulling open the bedside drawer. The packet she handed him was wrapped in black paper, a red velvet bow around it.“We can also do it now. The scones’ll keep me awake for a few minutes.”

It was said with good humour but he knew she was annoyed with her constant exhaustion so he didn’t argue further, instead getting his gift for her. He hadn’t been able to resist getting pink paper littered with little hearts.

He watched her grin at it and then tear it apart; she gasped in delight as she pulled the purple-hued candle from its box. It wasn’t quite as symmetrical as Kasius had desperately tried to make it but the terracing was nice to look at, and the gradient into light blue and then white had worked out.

They’d agreed on making presents this year. He had accused Sinara of becoming as maudlin as him and she had glared until he’d kissed her frown away.

He held his breath as she lifted the candle and sniffed it. She didn’t do so well with a variety of smells lately but he’d been careful in picking the scent.

“It’s perfect,”she said. She examined the ridges, running her fingers along them.“Thank you, darling.” She leaned in for a kiss.“Now open yours.”

He did, much more delicately than Sinara had. The book he found was bound in leather, the pages black with silver letters. He recognised Sinara’s handwriting before he recognised the poem. Flipping through the book, he found his suspicion confirmed: She’d filled the pages with all the poems he had written for her through the years.

He looked up at her, distinctly misty eyed, and took a moment to manage to find his voice.

“This is beautiful, my love,”he finally said.

“Read me some?”she requested. She’d put the candle aside to have some tea but she was already yawning.

Kasius made it through one poem and two verses of the next before she settled into the pillows with a defeated sigh.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay awake,”she mumbled,“I’m just so tired the whole time.”

Kasius rearranged the pillows and blankets to make sure she was as comfortable as possible; her backaches got much worse if she slept wrong.

“Don’t worry about it, love,”he said, stroking her rounded belly.“You’re growing our child, you’re entitled to being tired.”

She smiled, tugging him closer to her and resting her head on his chest.“Keep talking, your voice helps me sleep.”

He kissed her forehead before continuing the poem. He’d compared her smile to sunlight in that one. He’d been right.


End file.
